marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Clone Saga
(February 1997) tried to tie up some loose ends. Additionally, the tongue-in-chek (January 1997) mockingly acknowledges the fan and creator exhaustion at the entire affair. Act 3 in the Bullpen Harras continued to micromanage, going so far as to dictate specific lines of dialog for Revelations. He decreed that Foggy Nelson should appear at the Daily Bugle massacre, even though he had no connection to Spider-Man or to the story. He decreed that Osborn was not responsible for Aunt May's death, even though he later decreed that he was. He decreed that the fate of Watson's child would deliberately be left a mystery, even though that would leave readers feeling cheated. He decreed that Reilly would turn to dust when he died, even though every other clone degenerated into a puddle of goo. The original plot of Revelations included a journal written by Osborn that would have explained the most embarrassing loose ends of the Clone Saga. This key element got pushed so far into the background that, for certain parts of the saga to make any sense, it became necessary to publish The Osborn Journal separately. Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 118.jpg| Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 119.jpg| Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 120.jpg| Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 121.jpg| Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 122.jpg| Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 123.jpg| Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 124.jpg| Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 125.jpg| Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 126.jpg| Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 127.jpg| Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 128.jpg| Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 129.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 394.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 395.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 396.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 397.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 398.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 399.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 400.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 401.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 402.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 403.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 404.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 405.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 406.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 407.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 408.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 409.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 410.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 411.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 412.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 413.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 414.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 415.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 416.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 417.jpg| Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 418.jpg| Spider-Man Vol 1 51.jpg| Spider-Man Vol 1 52.jpg| Spider-Man Vol 1 53.jpg| Spider-Man Vol 1 54.jpg| Spider-Man Vol 1 55.jpg| Spider-Man Vol 1 56.jpg| Spider-Man Vol 1 57.jpg| Spider-Man Vol 1 58.jpg| Spider-Man Vol 1 59.jpg| Spider-Man Vol 1 60.jpg| Spider-Man Vol 1 61.jpg| Spider-Man Vol 1 62.jpg| Spider-Man Vol 1 63.jpg| Spider-Man Vol 1 64.jpg| Spider-Man Vol 1 65.jpg| Spider-Man Vol 1 66.jpg| Spider-Man Vol 1 67.jpg| Spider-Man Vol 1 68.jpg| Spider-Man Vol 1 69.jpg| Spider-Man Vol 1 70.jpg| Spider-Man Vol 1 71.jpg| Spider-Man Vol 1 72.jpg| Spider-Man Vol 1 73.jpg| Spider-Man Vol 1 74.jpg| Spider-Man Vol 1 75.jpg| The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 217.jpg| The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 218.jpg| The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 219.jpg| The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 220.jpg| The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 221.jpg| The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 222.jpg| The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 223.jpg| The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 224.jpg| The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 225.jpg| The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 226.jpg| The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 227.jpg| The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 228.jpg| The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 229.jpg| The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 230.jpg| The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 231.jpg| The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 232.jpg| The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 233.jpg| The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 234.jpg| The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 235.jpg| The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 236.jpg| The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 237.jpg| The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 238.jpg| The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 239.jpg| The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 240.jpg| Spider-Man Unlimited Vol 1 7.jpg| Spider-Man Unlimited Vol 1 8.jpg| Spider-Man Unlimited Vol 1 9.jpg| Spider-Man Unlimited Vol 1 10.jpg| Spider-Man Unlimited Vol 1 11.jpg| Spider-Man Unlimited Vol 1 12.jpg| Spider-Man Unlimited Vol 1 13.jpg| Spider-Man Unlimited Vol 1 14.jpg| Sensational Spider-Man Vol 1 0.jpg| Sensational Spider-Man Vol 1 1.jpg| Sensational Spider-Man Vol 1 2.jpg| Sensational Spider-Man Vol 1 3.jpg| Sensational Spider-Man Vol 1 4.jpg| Sensational Spider-Man Vol 1 5.jpg| Sensational Spider-Man Vol 1 6.jpg| Sensational Spider-Man Vol 1 7.jpg| Sensational Spider-Man Vol 1 8.jpg| Sensational Spider-Man Vol 1 9.jpg| Sensational Spider-Man Vol 1 10.jpg| Sensational Spider-Man Vol 1 11.jpg| Spider-Man Funeral for an Octopus Vol 1 1.jpg| Spider-Man Funeral for an Octopus Vol 1 2.jpg| Spider-Man Funeral for an Octopus Vol 1 3.jpg| Spider-Man The Clone Journal Vol 1 1.jpg| Spider-Man The Jackal Files Vol 1 1.jpg| Spider-Man The Lost Years Vol 1 1.jpg| Spider-Man The Lost Years Vol 1 2.jpg| Spider-Man The Lost Years Vol 1 3.jpg| New Warriors Vol 1 61.jpg| Spider-Man Maximum Clonage Alpha Vol 1 1.jpg| Spider-Man Maximum Clonage Omega Vol 1 1.jpg| Spider-Man The Parker Years Vol 1 1.jpg| Scarlet Spider Unlimited Vol 1 1.jpg| Web of Scarlet Spider Vol 1 1.jpg| Web of Scarlet Spider Vol 1 2.jpg| Web of Scarlet Spider Vol 1 3.jpg| Web of Scarlet Spider Vol 1 4.jpg| Amazing Scarlet Spider Vol 1 1.jpg| Amazing Scarlet Spider Vol 1 2.jpg| Scarlet Spider Vol 1 1.jpg| Scarlet Spider Vol 1 2.jpg| The Spectacular Scarlet Spider Vol 1 1.jpg| The Spectacular Scarlet Spider Vol 1 2.jpg| Green Goblin Vol 1 3.jpg| Spider-Man The Final Adventure Vol 1 1.jpg| Spider-Man The Final Adventure Vol 1 2.jpg| Spider-Man The Final Adventure Vol 1 3.jpg| Spider-Man The Final Adventure Vol 1 4.jpg| Daredevil Vol 1 354.jpg| Spider-Man Redemption Vol 1 1.jpg| Spider-Man Redemption Vol 1 2.jpg| Spider-Man Redemption Vol 1 3.jpg| Spider-Man Redemption Vol 1 4.jpg| Spider-Man The Osborn Journal Vol 1 1.jpg| Spider-Man 101 Ways to End the Clone Saga Vol 1 1.jpg| | SeeAlso = }} | ImagePart1 = | NamePart1 = | Synopsis1 = | ImagePart2 = | NamePart2 = | Synopsis2 = | ImagePart3 = | NamePart3 = | Synopsis3 = | Notes = The Clone Saga in Other Universes *In the MC2 reality, the child of Parker and Watson survived, under the care of Mongrain, and became Spider-Girl (May Parker). A child of Reilly and Elizabeth Tyne merged with Daredevil and a demon and became Darkdevil (Reilly Tyne). recaps the Clone Saga in a long flashback. *In ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' Norman Osborn is still the Green Goblin, but Miles Warren is his psychiatrist and is dating Aunt May. Gwen Stacy has died, and like before she was cloned but the clone has become Carnage. Curt Connors is still the Lizard, but Ben Reilly is his assistant. The Scorpion and Kaine, among others, are clones of Parker. The Clone Saga in Other Media *In Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Miles Warren creates clones of Hydro-Man and Watson in "The Return of Hydro-Man" (episodes 59-60), but they degenerate in the end. A more cosmic Clone Saga takes place in "Spider Wars" (episodes 64-65), when Spider-Carnage tries to destroy the Multiverse. *In Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series), Doctor Octopus created clones of Spider-Man from mixing his DNA with Synthezoids and dubbed them as Spider Slayers. Eventually, Scarlet Spider the perfected clone that would not degenerate, was used as a double agent for Doc Ock to spy on Spider-Man and S.H.I.E.L.D. | Trivia = | Links = *Official Fans of Reilly Thread *Howard Mackie on the Clone Saga *Life of Reilly: fairly definitive coverage of the Clone Saga, with commentary by Glenn Greenberg and interviews with Tom de Falco and Mark Bernardo. }} Category:Events Category:Spider-Man Storylines Category:Scarlet Spider Storylines